Rowlf the Dog
Rowlf the Dog was the first Muppet to reach national stardom as a cast member of The Jimmy Dean Show from 1963 to 1966. He later went on to serve as the resident piano player on The Muppet Show, also playing the silly surgeon Dr. Bob on the recurring sketch "Veterinarian's Hospital". Appearances The Muppet Movie Rowlf was prominently featured in The Muppet Movie as a piano player at The Terrace Restaurant, where he first meets Kermit. When Kermit is down, Rowlf share his motto in life, a motto even he can't follow - "stay away from women." The two sing "I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along". An original draft of the script describes the song as "a sad/funny little duet based on the old 'can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em' theme, designed to allow for some good harmony howling from Rowlf." The song featured a rare pairing of characters, as Jim Henson virtually performed a duet with himself. In order to achieve the effect, the vocals of the two characters were recorded separately by Henson and then combined. Rowlf soon joined Kermit and the rest of the gang on their way to Hollywood. Before joining the Muppets, Rowlf's life was simple - he lived alone, would "go to work, come home, read a book, have a couple of beers, take himself for a walk and go to bed." While in the desert, Rowlf played harmonica as Gonzo sang "I'm Going to Go Back There Someday" (while Fozzie played ukulele). Rowlf served as the film's cameraman in the finale, as the Muppets prepare to shoot their movie. Rowlf appeared on the piano in the promotional special The Muppets Go Hollywood, accompanying Johnny Mathis as he sang "Never Before, Never Again". The Great Muppet Caper Rowlf is playing the piano at the Happiness Hotel welcoming Kermit, Fozzie, and Gonzo. He joined with the other Muppets to help clear Miss Piggy's good name and caught the thieves red-handed. The Muppet Christmas Carol Muppet Treasure Island The Muppets' Wizard of Oz The Muppets Post-Henson After the death of Jim Henson, Rowlf continued to appear in Muppet productions, silently (and usually briefly). A rumor arose that the character would be permanently silent as a sign of respect for Jim Henson. As Brian Henson commented on in the audio commentary for The Muppet Christmas Carol, Rowlf continued to appear as a tribute to the character and Henson's legacy. Still, he wasn't immediately recast and kept in the forefront like Kermit, because at the time, the Muppeteers didn't feel there was a suitable and appropriate performer for the task. Rowlf was featured silently in The Muppet Christmas Carol (playing piano at Fozziwig's party) and Muppet Treasure Island (as a patron of The Admiral Benbow Inn). Bill Barretta took on the character and gradually transitioned into the role. Although Rowlf only appeared in 1 episode of Muppets Tonight, he uttered his first word since Henson's passing in episode 102; while playing piano during the closing number, Rowlf exclaims "Oh yeah!" He also appeared in Muppets from Space as a resident of the Muppet Boarding House and, at one point, muttered an audible "Oogh!". Rowlf had several lines of dialogue, a 1st since Henson's passing, in Muppet Show Live in 2001 and also spoke 2 lines of dialogue ("Hey, Kermit!" and "Yeah! Heh, heh. Oh!") in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie in 2002. Rowlf appeared in the "Keep Fishin" music video for rock band Weezer. Although he's only briefly seen (one can hear him muttering "Good job, River" and "Yeah"), Rowlf had a more prominent role in the behind the scenes making-of special that accompanied it, Weezer and the Muppets Go Fishin'. In 2005, Rowlf had a 190-word monologue in the second episode of Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony. Additionally, Bill Barretta recorded the vocals as Rowlf singing "The Christmas Party Sing-Along" for the 2006 album A Green and Red Christmas album. For The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, in the extended interview with Quentin Tarantino, Tarantino commented on how he was disappointed that Rowlf didn't appear much in the movie. Pepe explained this by saying Rowlf was in a car accident and broke his tail, and preferred to not do too many scenes. Rowlf was prominently featured in a pair of online videos in 2008, "Rolling with the Skateboarding Dog" (where Rizzo comments on his age), and "Skateboarding Dog Gets Served" (where Rowlf tries to show up Tyson, a skateboarding bulldog). Rowlf made a rare live appearance on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, where he sings the "8 maids a milking" line for The Twelve Days of Christmas number while playing keyboards with the Roots. Rowlf has a speaking cameo in the "Game Day" episode of The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora. Referencing his absence in recent years, he comments "It's a small part, but times are ruff." Rowlf has also been spotted with the main cast of the Muppets on the set of The Muppets, again played by Bill Barretta. The dog has also been seen sporting a purple Newsboy cap in the fourth official trailer for the movie. He was also notably featured in the OK Go music video for "The Muppet Show Theme Song". Gallery Rowlf the Dog/Gallery Trivia *Rowlf is actually the first Muppet, not Kermit Category:Muppets Category:Dogs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Iconic characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Domestic Dogs